Simplify the following expression: ${3t-2+2t+1}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3t + 2t} {-2 + 1}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {5t} {-2 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5t} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $5t-1$